


Hey Baby, I Think I Want To Marry You

by streimel



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Gen, M/M, pseudo-crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo volunteers an unwilling Hoya to choreograph a surprise proposal for Woohyun and Sungyeol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, I Think I Want To Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been written after I watched a million surprise proposal videos on YouTube..........
> 
>  
> 
> ........ANYWAYS isn't it amazing we can cry over total strangers lovely proposals anytime we want? What a great time to be alive.
> 
> If you'd like some mood music, the song is based on Bruno Mars' 'Marry You'

Lee Howon would regard his career choice as a professional one, regardless of what his father says. The dance company he and Dongwoo created three years ago has worked with some of the bigger groups in the industry, and he and Dongwoo just signed a contract to work on some international superstar group's next music video. Not that he likes to brag  _too_  much (he's more of a "a little goes a long way" type of guy), but he has to admit that the advance in their contract was a nice stack of cash, and it felt even better when his dad gave him a silent nod of approval when he helped finance his parents' new house (not that he'd admit he cried in his car after he left, no way).

Yes, business is good, and life is better. To Lee Howon, there's nothing like getting paid (and getting paid well) to live out your dreams doing what you love, mingle with the stars of society, and to be young and free in one of the greatest cities in the world. That's why he takes care of his body, makes sure to eat well and exercise, and doesn't party too, too much. Lee Howon isn't an accountant or stock broker, but he's still a professional.

And that's why he has to say no to Dongwoo's request.

"Hoyaaaaaaaaa!" Dongwoo whines annoyingly, wide mouth pulled down in a pout, "It's for a friend! Well, friend of a friend, but still! Imagine how cute it'll be! And it's only going to take like a week, they aren't expecting a award-winning routine here."

Lee Howon is a professional, and there's a snowball's chance in Hell that he's going to choreograph a flashmob marriage proposal for some love-sick boyfriend and his group of amateur friends looking to publicly humiliate the intended in some place downtown.

"Hyung," Howon begins slowly, half-assedly trying not to hurt Dongwoo's feeling but knowing he's going to anyway, "we are PROFESSIONALS. We just signed a contract to work with a Grammy-winning, multi-million album selling, sold-out world-tour taking mega-pop sensation, and you want us to throw together a  **flashmob proposal** in a week? For free?? I'm sorry but, 2009 called, and it wants its viral videos back."

He tries not to brag. Sometimes, it just happens though. He doesn't feel any shame for gaining worldwide recognition (even if he is starting to come off like an asshole...). And he's not going to ruin his reputation as an internationally sought-out instructor, not even for Dongwoo. But Dongwoo's pout is so deep, Howon's almost afraid his mouth is going to fall straight off his face, and he knows Dongwoo isn't going to give this up.

"Howon, please." Dongwoo almost never uses his real name, and Howon almost feels like his mom is scolding him. "Sunggyu's really good friends with this guy, and they seem like a really cute couple. It'll only be a few hours of work, and think of how happy we're going to make these two people who are so much in love! Besides, I, uh, may have already told Sunggyu to tell his friend we'll do it..."

There are a few times in the past Howon's wanted to kill Jang Dongwoo, but this time, the jail time almost seems worth it.

* * *

When Howon finally meets the guy who's proposing, Nam Woohyun or whatever his name is, the imminent threat on Dongwoo's life jumps about fifty levels.

Howon and Dongwoo have him in for a consultation of sorts, trying to get a feel of the expectations and desires for the proposal, and this guy is obviously a nervous talker. Woohyun is a bouncy singing instructor for a theatre department at a local college, which explains why he knows Sunggyu. Even though Howon's just met this guy, he's reminded of Dongwoo in that he wishes he could tell this guy to shut the hell up, but Nam Woohyun talks on and on and on and Howon can't help but give him looks that make Dongwoo kick him under the table.

Dongwoo makes sure they all have something to drink, and then asks the worst possible types of questions that make Howon wish he had laser vision so he could blow up the both of them. He's desperately trying to think of ways to get back Dongwoo later, when Dongwoo really opens the can of worms.

"So, can you tell us about your fiancee, oops, fiancee-to-be?" Dongwoo asks dreamily, obviously won over by Woohyun's giddiness over his impeding engagement, if everything goes right.

Howon expected a thesis defense worthy response from this guy, but what he didn't expect was the...grease.

"Oh goodness, where do I begin? I mean, he's like...my whole life! The very reason I breath and live and get up in the morning! He's...oh, hah! I didn't even tell you his name! I'm so sorry, his name is Lee Sungyeol, and we met three years ago. He's an adjunct professor in my department, that's how we met, you see, and our first date, oh my goodness, let me tell you..."

Howon can't help his growing horror as this Nam Woohyun goes on and on about their first date, the first kiss on a beach down south in the winter, the first time Sungyeol said he loved him, but he nearly gags when he looks over and Dongwoo is crying. It's too much, and he's tempted to get up this moment and leave when Woohyun's phone rings.

"Excuse me, let me just see who- OH! It's him! What should I say?! He thinks I'm with my mom! Oh, crap, should I just let it go to voicemail? I never do that though!"

Howon pinches himself just to make sure he's not in some horrible nightmare, all while Dongwoo is shouting out random pieces of advice to the very flustered Woohyun, urging him to "answer it answer it answer it!" and "just be normal, be cool, or he'll be suspicious!" Woohyun walks to the other side of the room, voice a bit too forced to sound normal, and Howon takes this precious time to round on Dongwoo.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You. Later." Howon says threateningly, voice low so as not to disturb Woohyun's phone call. "And are you really crying? I'm a professional dammit! We're professionals! We're choreographers for international superstars, and because of you we're here with this....this...GUY, who looks like he would dreamily sigh and break into tears if you so as uttered the words 'Lee Sungyeol'. Is this some punishment for a past life? Are there cameras that are going to pop out and reveal this is all a hidden camera show? Dammit, hyung!"

Dongwoo just chuckles (which makes him even angrier), wiping stray tears away from his eyes. "Don't be so stuffy, Hoya! Look at how in love he is, it's beautiful!" And then Dongwoo's at it again, tissue pressed to his mouth.

Howon literally doesn't know if this situation could get worse.

* * *

Unfortunately for Howon, it definitely gets way worse.

Howon has trained people who have two left feet before, people who didn't have much rhythm or rhyme, but never eight of them at the same damn time. Albeit, some of the group seem to have some real skill, but everyone is having too much fun joking off most of the time, and Dongwoo isn't helping either, instigating most of the laughs as is.

Sungyeol's friend Sungjong and Woohyun's friend Kibum are in the middle of a girl group dance-off when Howon gets to the third practice, and it takes all the effort in the world not to have a aneurism on the spot. Dongwoo and Myungsoo, Sungyeol's apparent best friend, are leaning into each other on the side of the dance floor, both clapping like seals and screeching. The dance studio he's worked so hard to build up has turned into a mad house.

Howon has to give credit to the group, as much as it grates on him. Woohyun is the shining star by far, and he definitely has an inherent skill that comes from more than just enthusiasm. Sungjong and Kibum both can get it done when they put their minds to it and leaves the antics at the door. Daeyeol, Sungyeol's younger brother, also has a bit of skill and learned the routine quickly enough. Even Boohyun, Woohyun's older brother, Boohyun's girlfriend, and Sunggyu have gotten it down by now (though Sunggyu has to sit down after each successful go-through like some geriatric old-timer).

And then there's the Myungsoo kid. Howon can't help be reminded of a slippery eel trying to escape a cutting board when he watches the kid dance, and even Dongwoo silently moves to put him in the back after the first practice. To make matters worse, he seems to actively be trying the most, after Woohyun, and even though he seems to have the motions down, Howon still can't take his eyes off him. It's almost as if he's watching a train wreck and can't look away.

World class choreographer training a human sized lump of jello. This is what Lee Howon's life has been reduced to.

"Alright everyone!" Howon yells a little too loudly, trying to end the shenanigans immediately. "I think we've really gotten everything down, right? So let's do a dry run, from the top."

Howon presses play on the sound system, and the first strains of music that have come to represent his misery float through the air. He's usually a fan of Bruno Mars, but after listening to 'Marry You' for the umpteenth time under duress, he's beginning to resent the song just a little bit (not to mention that Woohyun chose the most overdone proposal song ever, despite his helpful attempts to get him to do an Usher song).

The dry runs are getting pretty good, for a bunch of amateurs. Dongwoo stands in as the Sungyeol double, and Howon circles the group, making sure everyone pretty much stays on beat. The plan is to have Daeyeol meet Sungyeol for "dinner" on campus after Sungyeol gets done overseeing rehearsals, and for them to walk to the center of campus. Once they get there, then the fun will begin.

_"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do..."_

Daeyeol and Dongwoo assume the position, Daeyeol sliding off as soon as Dongwoo is in his spot, and Boohyun and his girlfriend begin the sequence. They twirl to the music, an admittedly picturesque portrayal of a happy couple, and then Sungjong and Kibum slide in from the side, ready to take center stage.

_"I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like oooooohhhhh..."_

They circle each other a few times, bouncing to the music and imitating the lyrics before Sunggyu, Dayeol, and Myungsoo form a triangle behind them. The three of them have managed to pull it together, gelatin-like moves aside, and Howon even has to admit that, yeah, fine, it's cute.

_"'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do..."_

Everyone lines up, open space in the back, and Woohyun slides through, moving to the center just as the music hits the crescendo. Woohyun drops down on one knee in front of Dongwoo, and Howon almost laughs at Dongwoo's over-the-top reaction. If the real Sungyeol reacts half as excitedly, Howon might find this whole thing worth it.

_"Just say 'I dooooooooooo' oooohhhhh, tell me right now baby..."_

Howon finds himself clapping as the music end, impressed by everyone's effort. "Gather 'round team, let's discuss the final details."

* * *

Howon and Dongwoo get the music system set up at 6:15, ten minutes before Sungyeol and Daeyeol are supposed to come up the path to the university restaurant and pass through the main plaza, where the group will meet them.

"Here," says Dongwoo, shoving a light stick in Howon's face, "this is for you."

"What is it?"

"All of the friends and family and faculty that aren't in the actual dance are going to form a semi-circle behind the dancers and light these things up. I figured I'd get you one, if you were interested."

Howon's feeling charitable today, even bringing along a friend to film the whole thing for free (even if he does plan to put it on YouTube and his Naver blog later for publicity...), and he takes the stick. There's no reason not to celebrate love today.

He sees Daeyeol and the guy who must be Sungyeol approaching, and he can't help but smile. Sungyeol is oblivious as he walks past his friends blending in with the crowd, and when he comes face to face with Boohyun's girlfriend, he almost jumps back in surprise. Howon hits the play button, and it all begins.

Award-winning masterpieces of choreography made for Grammy-winning, platinum certified artists aside, Howon can't help but feel a growing sense of pride as he watches Kibum twist or Myungsoo flop around or Woohyun get down and pull out a box in front of a very surprised Sungyeol (who's reaction isn't as funny as Dongwoo's, at least until he gets to the part where he promises to castrate Woohyun for doing this to him in public before pulling him into a giant hug and kissing him soundly). He even slides into the crowd of family and friends, Dongwoo at his side, light stick swaying with all the others.

As everyone crowds around the newly engaged couple, Howon and Dongwoo hang back to take it all in, happy with their work. He feels Dongwoo's arms slide around his waist, pulling him back against him, and a feeling of contentedness spreads throughout him.

"I think you should do something like this when you propose to me." Dongwoo presses his nose into Howon's neck, and he can feel Dongwoo's massive smile against his back.

Dongwoo may or may not be teasing, but Howon's hands slide up to those laced fingers caressing his waist, thumb stroking the bare finger on Dongwoo's hand where a wedding band will go one day, and he turns back to drop a kiss on Dongwoo's forehead.

"Not a chance in hell."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't help myself
> 
> (I should be nicer to Myungsoo in my stories that boy's gonna sue me for defamation one day I swear)


End file.
